Ivy
Ivy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Ivy is a successful travel agent for Travel Trout, Inc. Although originally from Tacodale, she quickly moved to Calypso Island as soon as Travel Trout opened a new branch on the remote island. Ivy stays very busy helping tourists plan vacations to and from the tropical paradise. Even though she works very hard, Ivy still finds plenty of time to relax on the beach. Appearance She has orange hair in a high bun, wears a teal scarf around her neck and a black and white polka dotted dress. Orders Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Mustard *Medium Patty *Bacon *Lettuce *Onion *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *2 Medium Wings *2 Green Peppers *2 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Cheese *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow (No other toppings in other holidays) **Candle (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Marshmallow (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Venetian Vongole (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Creole Rub (No other toppings in other holidays) *5 Mushrooms *4 Anchovies (Prosciutto in other holidays) *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Strawberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Banana, Waffle Cone Wedge, Banana *Cherry Papa's Donuteria * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) ** Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Sky Blue Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) * Chocolate Infinity Loop Donut with Chocolate Mousse (French Cruller in other holidays) ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings * 2 Medium Tofu Skewers * 2 Curly Fries * 2 Carrots * Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Prosciutto slices (bottom) *6 Red Peppers (right) *4 Anchovies (top left half) *Regular bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Tortilla (Marble Rye Bread in other holidays) *Shredded Cheddar *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Guacamole (No other sauces on other holidays) *Tomatoes *Bacon *French Fries *Bacobites *Cheddar Topping Unlockable items along with her *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Ice *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pumpernickel Roll *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Cake *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges * In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Midnight Powder Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 17 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 34 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 54 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 5 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank * Papa's Donuteria: Rank * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 64 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 21 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Tohru in the first round. *2012: She earned more votes than Edna, but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Bacon Division with Connor. *2013: She earned more votes than Sasha, but lost to Utah in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Hyper Green Division with Johnny. *2014: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor. *2015: She lost to Julep in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Allan in the Wild Onion Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She is a playable character in the game, one of three characters in the Lake Chocodunk level to be rescued. Her weapon is toy airplanes, which when thrown makes full loop before it destructs upon impact against a baddie or the environment. The following are her three outfit styles: *'Style A:' Her regular clothes (a black polka-dot dress, blue scarf, black shoes) *'Style B:' A light blue polka-dot dress, black scarf, white shoes, and a blue hair clip in her hair. *'Style C:' A long-sleeved black polka-dot dress, a black hair bow, black and white shoes. Trivia *In Freezeria, she shares almost the same order with Kahuna, the only difference being cup size (Ivy having a small cup, while Kahuna has a large cup). *She has lost to Tohru twice in the PNC competitions. * Her hair bun is similar to Edna's. * She seems to like bananas because she orders them very often. * She is the last customer who debuted in Freezeria to be given a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Ivyfreezeriahd.jpg Ivy's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Ivy's Pancakeria Order Gallery 50.jpg|Ivy's Thumbs-Up pic. Griller-Stadium-for-slider.png|Ivy is seen with Shannon. PerfectIvy!.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Picture 10.png|Ivy's first appearence in Freezeria Picture 22.png|Ivy giving her order. Ivy.jpg|Ivy in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament Ivy cheering.png|Ivy Cheering clock tower ivy.png|Clock Tower Ivy! ivypastaria.png|Perfect in Pastaria while getting a Bronze Star Customer Award PerfectIvy.png|Ivy's perfect order in Pastaria. Cooper.jpg|Ivy dancing in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy 2.png|Another perfect cupcake Ivyperfect.PNG ivy perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! (Happy New Year, Ivy!) Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Ivy unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Screeny 2014.06.02.18.05.30BFF.jpg|Ivy with Kayla Ivy perfect 2.png|Ivy likes her perfect donuts during Thanksgiving Ivyperfect.png|Ivy loves her perfect chicken wings! Ivy.png (Donuteria) Ivy before star customer.png Ivy1.JPG|Ivy in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Nick about to rescue Ivy.png Blue Ivy.PNG Ivy order CdM.jpg|Ivy is ordering her sandwich during Cindo de Mayo Cus.JPG Ivy and Mary wait in the lane.jpg Ivy and carlo wait in the lane.jpg images (3).jpg|IVY thumps up!!! Ivy perfect in donuteria with vicky.jpg|Ivy star costumer 2 in papas donuteria Ivy is Angry.jpg|Ivy is Angry!!! stadium.jpg|Ivy in the Grilled stadium burgria.jpg|Ivy in order with Gremmie and Timm freezeria.jpg|Ivy in papas freezeria Ivy1sr.png images (1).jpg|Ivy and Connor in Bacon Divizion in the second place Hypergreen_winners.jpg|Ivy and Johnny in the Hyper green divizion Second place Awards sugarplum.jpg|Ivy and Connor is Sugar palum divizion in The Third place download.jpg|Ivy and Allan in the Third divizion in Wild onion divizion Cinco.jpg|Ivy is during cinco de mayo Fan Art Ivy Shy.jpg bandicam 2015-02-10 20-20-39-466.jpg art001b_e.jpg|By WafflesFana! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:I Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks